What The Heck Is That??!!
by kuja's girl
Summary: My rewrite of the ending to Final Fantasy 7, and things went a little different in the end. It's my very first fanfic ever, so it might not be the best in the world. ^_^


What The Heck Is That??!!  
A Fanfic By Desiree Campbell A.K.A teenangel123187 and teenangel   
  
"What the heck is that??!!" Cait Sith yelled. He was looking up at the sky and the sight that he saw wasn't good. He and his friends were all looking up at the sky high above Midgar and they saw Meteor hanging in the sky ready to fall at any moment.  
"Perhaps the planet has just said that this is time for the nightmare to end…." Vincent said. Cid looked over at him.  
"Why the f*** do you have to always talk so d*** gloomy all the f***in time?" Cid asked.  
"He has issues he never worked out…. I'm tired of all his f***in stupid whining about everything." Cid thought.  
"No one understands me, or the nightmare that I have gone through…if it hadn't been for Cloud and his friends I might still be in that nightmare…" Vincent thought.  
"Everyone stop fighting! Maybe we can just settle this by you guys getting my advice. The price is 3 materia though." Yuffie said.  
"Yuffie- shut your hole before I shut it for you!" Barret screamed.   
"If they all knew what poor condition Wutai was in I'm sure that they would be willing to give up their materia. I miss my dad even though we fought. Godo….I'll come back to Wutai and make you real proud of me." Yuffie thought.  
"Let's just settle this now. All you quitters can go home, but I'm staying here. It's our job now to save the planet. We have to this for our loved ones, the planet, and ourselves. Let's settle this fight with Sephiroth once and for all." Cloud said.  
"Oh Cloud! That was so touching! It didn't sound like you at all." Tifa said.  
"You know, she is right. That sounded like something I would say." RedXIII said.  
"That actually sounded like something that Bugenhagen would say…I miss him…I bet if he was here he would give me the strength and courage I need to fight Sephiroth…" RedXIII thought sadly.  
"Just forget it! We need a plan of attack. How are we going to take down Sephiroth? Any ideas?" asked Cloud.  
"Using materia is always an option." Yuffie said.  
"YUFFIE!!!!!!" Barret yelled.  
"Look at that thing. How can we deal with Sephiroth and that huge Meteor?" Cait Sith said.  
"Let's think of a plan later. Cid, is the Highwind ready?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah it's ready. Where are we heading to?" Cid replied.  
"I don't even know why I'm risking wrecking the Highwind just for this stupid plan. I suppose if I don't let them use the f***ing thing to save the planet there won't be a d*** planet left to land the Highwind on…" Cid thought.  
"No place yet. I just figured we would board the Highwind and think of the plan there and then we would head to the North Crater. Ok, so let's mosey then." Cloud said.  
" Mosey? What kind of a word is that??!! Say it like a man!" Cid yelled angrily.   
"Uhh…ok then…let's move out!" Cloud said proudly.  
"Now that's more like it!" Cid replied.  
They boarded the Highwind without speaking a word. They were all too scared to speak. This was the final showdown; this fight would decide the true fate of the planet itself.  
They all met on the deck of the Highwind, the inexperienced pilot guiding them on their way. Everyone stood in their usual spots, looking at each other waiting for someone to speak.  
"Alright, if no one else shall speak then I will. There is no way for us to destroy Meteor all by ourselves so what would happen if we destroyed the summoner of Meteor? Won't that take care of the threat?" Vincent said.  
"What if we just let Meteor hit the planet? Bugenhagen said that in the end the planet will destroy all the things bad and harmful to the planet, so won't that include Meteor?" RedXIII asked.   
"Yeah, but that might include us humans too so that ain't a good idea. I wanna be able to see Marlene when this is all over." Barret said.  
"Marlene….I'm gonna come back to you and we'll be together just like hold times…not a d*** thing in the world can keep me from doing that." Barret thought.  
"You all said that I'm the leader of all you guys, right?" Cloud asked.  
"Yep, we sure did!" everyone replied.  
"Then listen to me. I didn't choose to be the leader but I guess that I'm stuck with the job. So here's the plan: Barret, Tifa, you're coming with me. Cait Sith, Cid, and Yuffie, you're another team. Vincent and RedXIII are the other team. I suppose you will do all right with just the two of you. We'll stay together for our journey to fight Sephiroth, and when we get to the final showdown I want to fight Sephiroth alone." Cloud said.  
Everyone just stared at him in silence. It's as thought they knew he wouldn't survive. Each one of the team members walked up to him to say their goodbyes.  
"Cloud, don't die on me. I'll kick your a** if you do." Barret said.  
"There's so much more I need to tell you. I want to see you again." Tifa said.  
" Cloud, I want to tell you something that I kept from you for years, ever since that day when you left Nibelheim. Cloud, I wish you could hear my thoughts. I love you Cloud Strife, please don't die." Tifa silently pleaded.  
"If you die at least you'll return to the planet, so maybe it won't all be for nothing." RedXIII replied sadly.  
"If you die you know I'll take your materia." Yuffie happily said.  
"It was nice knowing you. You know that I'll never forget you no matter what happens." Cait Sith said.  
"Keep this in mind- if you die at least your nightmare will end, but I have to live with mine forever…" Vincent solemnly said.  
"Do well in there. If you die I'll have cigarette in your honor." Cid said.  
"Thanks everyone. Thanks for everything. Let's get this done with. I want to get home and I know you all do too." Cloud said.  
Everyone went their separate ways all headed to the same spot. They all knew the trip would be a long one, but it would be worth it. After traveling down the path they soon reached the spot where Jenova Synthesis was waiting. He pulled out his sword and got ready for battle.  
"You are nothing but my puppet. You are no different from Sephiroth. You are mine." Jenova whispered.  
"He is mine, and he is just a puppet. He is just like the almighty Sephiroth in every way but one-Sephiroth has accepted his power." Jenova thought.  
"I am not yours! I am not a puppet! I have feelings! I am not at all like Sephiroth!!!" Cloud yelled. This made him angry and he let out a long series of Omnislashes, which destroyed the final Jenova creature.  
"Jenova had said the same thing to me at the City Of The Ancients immediately after Aeris' death. I learned who I truly am soon after that and I am definitely NOT a puppet." Cloud thought to himself.  
Cloud and party continued on their journey to find Sephiroth. A short distance past the spot where they fight Jenova they caught sight of Sephiroth.  
"Sephiroth, I'm here to settle this whole thing once and for all. I'm going to get revenge for all the things you've taken from me." Cloud said.  
"Hahahaha…. the boy is here to challenge me??!! He will soon perish like that foolish girl Aeris!" Sephiroth thought.  
"Cloud are you sure you're doing this on your own? We're here to help you. It's our planet too." Tifa said.  
"Tifa, I can handle this myself. This isn't about the planet anymore. This right here is personal." Cloud replied.  
"Oh Cloud, why must you be so stubborn? You get your heart set on something and then you just get so determined to accomplish it…just like when you had wanted to leave Nibelheim to join SOLDIER." Tifa thought to herself.   
Tifa stepped away from him. He drew his sword and prepared for the final showdown. Then the fight between Cloud and Bizzaro-Sephiroth began. He started the battle by summoning the Knights Of The Round. It killed Bizzaro-Sephiroth with one hit.  
"That was easy. Too easy. I'm suspicious." Cloud said.  
Then everything around him turned an odd glowing pink. Out of the sky rose an amazing sight. It was a One Winged Angel. It was Sephiroth back for round 2.  
"Sephiroth, you're stubborn! You don't give up easy and you don't admit defeat. You're nothing but Jenova's empty puppet." Cloud said.  
"That may be true, but you are also Jenova's empty puppet. You will also soon be Jenova's dead empty puppet." Sephiroth replied.  
"There must be a way to convince him of his origin. Deep down he knows that he carries the power of Jenova." Thought Sephiroth.   
With that Sephiroth summoned Super Nova. Cloud watched as Super Nova tore through planets. Super Nova was now hovering above Sephiroth, ready to strike him at any moment.  
"Prepare to die!" Sephiroth cried out as he let loose Super Nova. But to his surprise and Cloud's it did nothing to him at all.  
"Okay, that's it Sephiroth. This is personal now. You destroyed everything I ever loved, and now I'm going to destroy you." Cloud said.  
Once again Cloud used the famous Knights Of The Round summon. It injured Sephiroth, but he didn't die. He summoned them again and yet it still didn't kill him. He took one last shot, figuring that the 3rd time would be the charm. After the third summon Safer-Sephiroth was destroyed. The threat to the planet was destroyed.  
"Now I hope that Aeris can rest in peace in the lifestream like she was truly meant to." Cloud thought.  
The team fled the crater but on the way out when they were at the exit outside that led to the waiting Highwind Cloud began to feel dizzy. He collapsed.  
He was in a dream world of some sort and inside he could hear Sephiroth calling to him. He couldn't do anything but follow the call. After a few minutes he found Sephiroth in his normal form waiting for Cloud.  
"Sephiroth??!! I thought I killed you!" Cloud yelled in surprise.  
"Hahaha! I live on in the Jenova in you! You killed my body but my soul lives on!" Sephiroth replied.  
"The boy is naive and foolish; he should know that I cannot truly die." Sephiroth wisely thought to himself.  
Cloud used his Omnislash against Sephiroth and Sephiroth's soul disappeared. After destroyed Sephiroth's soul he began to wake up. As he was waking up he heard Sephiroth's voice faintly call out "This is not the last time you shall deal with my wrath!"  
Cloud woke up and saw that everyone was gone. He ran outside and saw the Highwind waiting for him. He quickly ran onboard as the crater seemed to collapse.  
"Good, at least they all waited for me….they're loyal at least." Cloud thought to himself.  
"We wouldn't have left without you! Glad you're still alive to enjoy another flight on the Highwind!" Cid said.  
"I knew that you would make it Cloud…. I believed in you." Tifa thought to herself with a sigh of relief.  
  
****Six Months Later****  
  
Cloud was sleeping in his nice warm bed that he was so happy to see again. He heard heavy breathing near his bedside.  
"Tifa?" He asked.  
He woke up and saw Sephiroth near his bedside watching him sleep.  
"I told you it wasn't the last time you would deal with my wrath. I'm back for my revenge and I'm taking it out on you." Sephiroth whispered.  
  



End file.
